Yondiame's Wish
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: What happened in the last moments of the 4th Hokege's life? What went through his mind as he sacrificed himself to save not only his home, but his son? Fatherly love! BRING TISSUES!


I thought maybe I should post this up. What happened in the last moments of the 4th Hokage's life? What was on his mind as he sacrified himself to the village to save not only his home, but his son? Read and enjoy!

* * *

His bloody hands cradled the little crying infant

His bloody and bruised hands cradled the little crying infant. His heart kept pleading him to release the child and return him to his mother, but that plea was far too late. The mother had passed away the second the baby came out of her, blinking her last moments on earth away after the birthing, seeing only her newborn son. The news was that she smiled in her death when the baby's cry rang out.

Many people close by were shocked of her death. But he knew this was coming a mile away.

Nevertheless when the news came to him, it broke his heart completely in two. The poor woman whom he loved so dearly for years had gotten injured during the attack of the evil Nine Tailed Fox.

Worst yet, the beast was still out there. Hurrying with as much speed as he could, the Fourth Hokage used what was left of his chakra running to the stone slab ahead of him amongst the forest trees.

There, a tiny red ghost of a fox struggled against the see through ribbons and chains holding him to the slab. Red eyes glowing as bright as fire glared furiously up at the man who jumped through the braches to land clumsily on the ground. After being reduced to such a humiliating state, the fox demon wants nothing more than tear the human to pieces. And it showed in his eyes clearly.

"_Foolish mortal! You cannot hold me down for long! I shall be free! And when I do, I will rip you, and all of those miserable pathetic specs of dirt you call comrades into shreds!"_ the little monstrous creature roared. Even in such a weak and vulnerable state, the creature managed to send a chill through the man's spine from his words.

Still, he did not show any signs of fear. Instead, he grinned down at the little fix demon. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever chibi Kyuubi." he chuckled and placed the crying baby delicately on the slab beside it.

_"What is this? A meal perhaps?"_ the demon grinned, licking his lips hungrily. _"Fantastic! Infants are the most delicious! Especially the new born!" _

The Hokage took no heed to the sprit and merely gazed down at the child. Its eyes were still tightly closed with two pools of tears running down his cheeks, crying its little heart out.

"I will save this village from a monster." the man mumbled. The fox's ears perked up at this in surprise. "I lost my wife….many friends…but…" at this he turned to the fox demon to show slit eyes full of vicious burning hate. "I will not lose my only son to you." he growled. He turned back to the baby. "And I know this is the only way I know he'll be safe."

The fox scoffed at him and turned away with an obnoxious smirk. "_Fool. You'll never rid of me. I am ever lasting. I will never die."_

The Hokage was silent. "I see." he muttered. "So you have no fear of me whatsoever?"

_"Not in the least fool."_

"You probably don't know what I'm about to do to you then."

The fox looked at him curiously seeing the blonde ninja already doing a complicated hand signal. Though complicated as it were, the fox recognized it right away and his eyes widened in shock. _"You wouldn't dare!!"_ A blinding light flared up from his hands and the fox demon screamed to the heavens in a monstrous roar that shook the earth itself from his agony. Once the light faded, the fox demon trembled from the blast, chains rattling from shakes.

"Ah, now I see you're scared huh?" the man chuckled and continued on with the hand signal.

The fox demon gasped in pain, forgetting that he was still under the Hokage's prison. _"You know as well as I do that you cannot seal me for long! You will die in the process! I WILL escape!_" the fox demon shouted.

"Well that's good, cause I won't keep you in there for long."

_"What?"_

"I'm going to seal you so that you will never escape. Not this time." He then began moving his hands so fast the demon lost track. But he easily recognized it and he grinned up at him, already seeing the ghost of the evil looking beast appearing behind the man's back.

_"You will die a useless death."_ he said grinning madly. _"That hell hole will not hold me down for long._

"No it won't." Yondaime said simply as though it were a fact and glanced at the crying infant. It was then the fox finally understood his actions and it dawned on him that he was about to sent to a prison after all.

_"FOOLISH CRETIN!"_ the fox exclaimed, causing the baby to scream in fright. Yondaime's face turned sour at this and mildly glared at the fox demon as he thrashed in his chains. _"I WILL NEVER BE HELD DOWN!! I WILL KILL THE CHILD FIRST BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN-"_

**"I WON'T LET YOU KILL NARUTO!"**

The beast stopped in slight shock. The man's voice had managed to surpass the Kyuubi's and show even greater hate than he could (at the moment mind you). Still, he growled deeply. _"What are you blabbing on about?! What is a Naruto?"_ Kyuubi roared.

The man kept his eyes on the crying boy who, even at such an early age, had shocking blonde hair. His smooth cheeks were bright red from hours of crying and his thin eyes tightly shut in being upset. The fox demon could have sworn he saw a ghost of a sad smile on the man's features.

"He'll grow up alone…without a mother…or a father…" he said quietly.

The fox was silent, staring at the man as though he went mad.

"But he'll be a hero. A hero among heroes even." he added with a proud grin. Reaching out, he lifted the boy into his arms to cradle him. The fox REALLY thought he lost it when he swung the child gently from side to side, humming a tune to shush the baby.

"There, there. Daddy's got you Naruto." he whispered calmly. The baby soon calmed down to small whimpers, snuggling into Yondaime's warmth.

At the word "Daddy", Kyuubi's eyes enlarged to dinner plates. _"You're sacrificing your son?!" _he exclaimed. At the beast's cry, the infant began to cry again. Yondaime fiercely glared at the fox demon.

"Now look at what you've done? Just when I got him to quiet down too!" he said. He sighed and returned to rocking once more.

The fox demon struggled against the ropes holding him down. The unbelievable power of chakra to hold him down was hard enough to believe as it is, but to hold him down for so long is just down right ridiculous! NO one could have that amount of chakra and hold it steady for this long!

He glanced at the calm Hokage, smiling at his baby boy without a care in the world. It made him both sick and furious at how he can be so calm and not be afraid of him when he was feared by all over the world! Everyone shuddered at the very name of Kyuubi! Everyone ran for their pathetic lives at the very mention of him! Everyone feared the most powerful and evil being on the face of the earth! Everyone! And so should the Fourth Hokage!

But no! The blonde just sat there with his precious boy, as if he wasn't sitting next to the most dangerous demon in history; as if he wasn't about to sacrifice his life to save the village; as if he was not ever not going to see another sunny day; as if he wasn't about to send his soul into the utter unholy afterlife! As if…

As if he was not going to not see his son ever again.

To see him grow up…To see him graduate...To see his first smile even…

Tears began to prickle in Yondaime's eyes. The baby finally calmed down to a peaceful sleep and had his thin eyes closed in peace at last. This little life…his only legacy…

He could remember the many wonderful nights he slept next to pregnant wife. The dreams he had of himself and his soon to be child. He sometimes had dreams where he had a son. One who looked exactly like him.

He would run to him with a large and happy grin, squealing out as he would reach out to him, _"Daddy!"_

Oh, the days they would spend together. The lazy summer days, the busy fall nights, the memorial winter evenings, to the happy spring mornings. He pictured it all. He would teach him techniques, help him study, play with him when he's lonely, tell him how to woe a girl right, carry him to ramen on his graduating day, tell him how proud he was no matter what he did; even if it was a prank on the village itself! He wouldn't mind. He would have laughed with him if that ever happened.

His mind wondered off to his someday marriage, maybe seeing his grandchildren…

The tears flowed down his face, falling on the bundle of blankets wrapped around the silent child. Why must he do this? He wanted to see his son grow up happy like a normal boy! He wanted to be there with him!

The low growls from the fox demon snapped the male out of his little dream. He whipped around to see the ribbons and chains began to loosen and the fox growling to be free.

He frowned at the beast and looked back at his son sadly. Sighing, he kissed the boy on the head and placed it on the slab. One last hand signal…

Kyuubi saw the flashing movements from the corner of his eye and gasped. _"YOU FOOL!"_

The Hokage stopped halfway at the last hand signal to glance at the fox demon hatefully. "One more thing. You will not harm my son. Believe me when I say you'll be weaker than pudding in his body. HE'S in charge. So if you want to live, you better do as he says. Once inside of him, you both will become one. If he gets wounded, he'll take your chakra to heal. If he needs power, he'll use yours if he has to. And…" he paused dramatically, praying that his son's life will never some to this point. "If he dies, you'll die." he hissed.

The fox was at a loss for words. He glared back, a foxy grin working its way on his furry face. _"You have either guts, or much stupidity Hokage." _

"It sometimes takes both to fight monsters like you."

The fox nodded in agreement and calmly sat patiently on the slab, glancing at the boy. _"Then I'm afraid to say it, but I am defeated. I'll still find a way to escape. And when I do, I'll have to thank the boy for keeping me company." _he said grinning. _"Before eating him of course."_ Though the fox won't admit it, he respected the man for his bravery and loyalty to his village. But that didn't mean he liked him nonetheless.

The Hokage actually smiled at the demon and did the last signal. Winds erupted out of nowhere and blew in small tornadoes around the stone slab. The sky grew dark and lightning thundered above. Yondaime smiled softly at Naruto who woke up from the winds and began to cry once more. Placing one hand on the fox and one of the baby's belly, he let one last tear fall on the boy's head.

The whole area was filled with blinding light and agonized screams from all three. The man clad in a flamed licked coat and sandals screamed the loudest of all three, his whole body stabbed at every nerve a thousand fold.

Once the light dimmed away the whole landscape was burnt into nothing. The only living thing left was a man, barely alive on the stone slab with a crying infant in his arms.

"Good-bye….Naruto. I'll pray that that monster inside you will NEVER come out of you." He paused to stroke his son's cheek softly where newly brought whiskers burned into its skin the second he touched him. He looked sadly at him as the baby cried even louder in pain.

"I'll watch over you always…" tears flowed freely as the baby cried over the fact its whole body felt it were lit aflame. No smile came to him whatsoever as darkness began to cloud his mind.

He either blessed this child, or cursed it to a life of misery.

He only wished he was there to see it one or the other.

"…Always."

It was the white haired hermit who stumbled upon the crying infant. Walking up to the stone slab, where the whole area stretched at least a mile wide, covered in burnt ash and steam with all the once beautiful trees lit aflame in the outer circle. He saw a single baby crying on the large platform in the dead center of black ash and smoke. Next to him… his old student.

The baby's once clear face and belly was marked by fox whiskers and a spiral to his bellybutton. It must have been painful for the poor boy, because smoke still rose from the cursed tattoos on his tiny body.

The man held the baby, and glanced at the blonde on the ground. He was grinning. With his eyes peacefully closed and his whole body nonmoving. At first glance he seemed asleep, but even the hermit knew better.

Taking a moment to remorse over his lost (almost like a son to him) student, the hermit turned to the baby the man sacrificed his life for.

Smiling at the boy, he lifted it to his arms and disappeared, only to reappear before the Hokage tower. Gently placing him on the dirt, he stepped away sadly.

"I'll keep this a secret kid, and I'll help your Dad's promise by helping you control that little sucker in you later on." he said grinning in bittersweet happiness. "But not now. There is evil out there still that I have to keep an eye on for now."

He kneeled down and patted the baby's head gently. "I hope you can understand that."

Shouts and cries alerted the male and he stood up quickly to his feet. "I hope you don't grow up like your dad though. He was so full of himself."

The shouts grew louder, coming towards the hermit and the baby. He lazily looked down at the kid and grinned once more. "Well, have a good life kid. I'm sure your dad would have wanted that for you at least."

With that said, he disappeared in a flash of smoke, leaving the infant on the ground still crying.

* * *

hands tissue to everyone hope you all enjoyed that. A Daddy's love goes a long way. :D


End file.
